


Beyond The Fence

by PennPal



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Pets, strays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennPal/pseuds/PennPal
Summary: Dogs can have one of two lives. They can be one of the lucky ones and get a pampered life with a loving family and all never have to face a lonely night. Or they can be cast aside by society and fight tooth and claw day and night to survive. One pet, from a background of never ending love and care, will end up getting a taste of life beyond the comforts  of home. This will open his eyes to many things and in return, maybe he can fix what is broken in the strays that help him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! My name is PennPal. Welcome to the exciting story of "Beyond The Fence". Now a few things before we get started.  
> This is not the first time I have written a story. I have experience in writing stories in fact. Though this is the first story I have posted publicly to others. I wanted to give the biggest shoutout to aqueenofokay! This amazing person sat down with me and offered me a few pointers to get me started. With her ever gracious help I was able to get outlines done for quite a few chapters. Now I have the ball rolling for what I assure you will be an exciting story. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave some Kudos or a Comment if you can!

_ “Mama, why did they put us in here?” A young pup looked up to his mother who sat just beyond his reach. A small metal fence circled around him and his siblings, keeping them all confined within. The older dog looked down at her pup and gave a loving smile as she moved closer, the grass rustling as her tail moved to and fro. _

_ “Because, my dear, today you get your own family.” She explained in a soft gentle tone. One he would always remember as it brought warmth to his chest.  _

_ He cocked his head to the side with one ear falling over the top of his head with his actions. “Our own family? But why?” He earned a chuckle from his mother. _

_ “When a pup is big enough, he must leave his parents and his litter to go to a new family. One that will love and cherish him as he grows older and in turn he keeps them safe and protects them.” She raised her head up and over the small fence, which she was taller than, and lowered her head enough to lick her son’s head. That earned a giggle from the clumsy little one. “Will you love and protect your new family my child?” Her eyes, a warm chocolate brown, met his own faded blue ones. _

_ “Of course mama! I will make sure nothing happens to my new family!” He took in a deep breath and stood as tall as he could. To him he felt fierce and like a true guardian, as his mother called him. Yet he wasn’t aware that with his still soft fur that was sticking all over the place he looked more like a harmless rabbit. He craned his head up to return the loving lick back to his mother. _

_ “That’s my brave boy. Now go play with your brothers and sisters. Your new family will arrive at any time. Remember, I will always love you.” With that she pulled back from the fence to go and sit near the other end of the small wire fence, where the people that helped raised him and his siblings stood tall. They were speaking with another family with two young children. He recognized one of his younger sisters in the older child’s grasp, lapping at his face and tail wagging in excitement.  _

_ At his mother's assurance he turned back to his remaining siblings, two of his brothers and one of his sisters were left. The others had been by families since the time they had been set out here. Sunlight beat down on his back and warmed up his body as he went over to his brothers who were having a game of tug of war. His elder brother was winning from the looks of it. With a loud bark of defiance he bounded over to help out his younger brother before he had his face become acquainted with the grass covered ground.  _

_ “That’s cheating!” He heard with a growl from the older pup as he grabbed on to the rope an inch in front of his brother’s muzzle and began to tug back. His eyes danced with amusement as with their combined efforts they began to overpower their larger sibling. With one final tug the rope was pulled free from the others grasp leaving two victorious pups standing with their heads and tails high. There was a bark of anger as the loser of the game stomped his way over. He stuck his muzzle right in his second younger brother’s face. _

_ “You cheated! You helped him! You can’t do that.” Their sister looked over from where she was chewing on one of the many rubber bones. The smaller pup puffed up his chest and playfully shoved the older pup. _

_ “It’s just a game. Plus we are smaller than you, so together we count as one big pup!” There was triumph in his voice as his tail moved with the rhythm that his heart was beating in. He had been looking out for his younger brother, being a protector like his mama said he should be. A snort brought him back to see his older brother marching away, head lowered and tail held high in a sense of pride. Beaten and hurt pride, but still pride. _

_ The triumphant pup was about to turn back to face his younger sibling, to revel in their apparent victory, when two slender hands scooped him up from his place in the pin. He gave a startled yip at the suddenness of being picked up and almost squirmed his way out of the stranger's grasp until he remembered what his mama had told him. These were humans interested in taking him home. Willing to give him a new family and a new life of his own. So the young pup settled in the unfamiliar, yet gentle, hold as he was brought to the human's chest. _

_ With a turn of his head  he was able to meet the face of the one who held him. Cheerful green eyes met his on the first impression of his potential owner. They held promises of love and joy at the sight of a new companion. Next he took in the features. It was a beautiful female from what he could tell. A slender nose, high cheekbones, soft and supple lips that curved in a smile and skin that reminded him of the creamy milk he got as a pup to wean off his mother's milk. Long auburn hair came to rest over her shoulder and tickled his nose. He shook his head to clear away the hair with his ears flopping to and fro from the action. There was laughter like the sweetest music that filled his ears. _

_ “Charlie we have to take this one. Look at his eyes, they are blue!” The woman spoke with a turn of her head. The curious pup followed her gaze and looked at the tall man that stood beside her. _

_ He had strong features, a curving jaw, almond shaped eyes which were a deep stormy grey color. His skin was a warm caramel color, like the undercoating of his mother. The pup took an instant liking to the man and the radiant features he seemed to have. _

_ “He does have some beautiful eyes, doesn’t he?” Charlie, as he learned his name was, spoke with a twitch of a smile. A hand reached out to brush down the dog's head, which were firm and strong. “Sure is different from the rest of the bunch..”  _

_ “That’s why we have to get him. He is special. I know it.” She bent down and nuzzled her nose in the pups soft fur. It was a thrilling feeling and he wagged his tail in excitement. The man's eyes softened and he gave one curt nod.  _

_ “Alright Abbie. Since you love the little guy so much, we will take him.” With his decision made he turned to the previous owner of the pups and began to discuss payment for him. His attention was on the female that was holding him instead.  _

_ Her eyes were stuck on his as they seemed to confirm the new bond they were about to share until the end of time. He knew this is where he was meant to be. That this family was the one he was supposed to be with. To love and protect with all his ability. Just as his mama had said, the right people found him.  _

_ “I already have the perfect name for you, little guy.” She looked left and right as if it was meant to be a secret. Then leaned in close to whisper to him. As if to make sure he would be the first to hear the new name.  _

_ “From now on, you will be our little Jonathan…”  _

_ Jonathan. That was a great name! That would be his new name. A name given to him by such a loving woman. _

_ Jonathan… _

_ Jonathan… _

* * *

 

“Jonathan!”

Said dog jerked awake at the long time familiar voice calling his name. He raised his head from his large and comfy bed placed within the living room. Right beside the couch and the entrance into room. From this perch he could see the front door in case any intruder tried to enter unannounced. Or if a visitor was waiting at the door for someone to answer.

The window that overlook their front yard and the street beyond sat in front of his bed. It was a sight he loved waking up from a nap and seeing. Sunlight was streaming in and heating up the wooden floor in different areas with their long stretching rays. 

Jonathan could see it was a beautiful day outside. Birds sung their lovely songs from the trees that were around the subdivision. Neighbors had idle talks with one another in their yards, the sidewalk, or even from their cars. Jonathan loved his neighborhood. Every neighbor was friendly to the other, children loved to pet him when he walked by, and he had some great friends in some of the houses nearby. Life was good and it would continue to be good with Charlie and Abbie. 

Speaking of which…

“Jonathan come here boy!” Abbie called into the house from the backyard. His ears perched and he shoved himself up onto all fours. With a massive yawn and the stretching of his limbs, to get the blood flowing and to wake him up, he began to navigate his way through the house. 

It wasn’t a hard feat to accomplish. He spent years in this house and knew it just as well as he did the neighborhood he called home. He could find his way around even if he was blind and couldn’t sniff, not to boast his own intelligence. 

With a turn through the kitchen, and slipping up the furniture in the dining room, he was wiggling his way through his doggie door and into the backyard. Sunlight burned his still tired eyes and he had to blink to adjust once again. When they do he is granted an exciting sight.

“Hey Jonathan!” A large black and white dog comes bounding up the steps to greet him. His thick tail stirring the air behind him.

“Luke, great to see you dude.” Jonathan offers a grin and nudges his best friend. The older dog stood a few inches taller than him but Jonathan knew that despite how big he was, Luke had a bigger heart. “What bring you over?” He cocked his head to the side and met his friends deep brown eyes.

“Tracy wanted to speak with Abbie about some dinner recipes. Which I agree with, because that means more delicious table scraps!” Luke explained as the two went back down the steps to take a walk around the massive backyard. 

Jonathan chuckled at his friend. “It always circles back to the food they give you, doesn’t it?” He questioned as they made a pass by the two women standing close to the backyard gate. He caught a few wisps of the main conversation.

“Charlie has been working really hard. He hopes to get the new model out by next month.” 

“Really? That’s great news! I better be one of the first to hear about it!” 

“Don’t worry you…”

He tuned them out as they entered the small flower garden Abbie grew in her free time. 

“Hey, a dog's best friend is the food he gets from the people who take care of him.” Luke defended with a puff of his chest.

“I thought man was a dog's best friend?” Jonathan counters with a gentle shove to the larger dog. He gazed at some of the daisies that grew more abundantly in the garden. They were Abbie’s favorites.

“Okay, that too.” Luke conceded as he sat down in a nice patch of sunlight and reached up a hind leg to scratch at his neck. His tag jangled against the metal loop that connected it to the silver collar. 

Jonathan snorted and chose to stay within the shade instead. He had enough warmth after that long and well deserved nap he had taken. The dream, or memory, that had come to him was a welcomed one and lifted his spirits. Nothing would break them after that.

“You hear the rumors?”

He spoke too soon.

The black and brown dog looked over at his big burly friend. His eyebrows knit together in confusion and he tilted his head.

“What rumors? Has something happened?” 

Luke stopped scratching at his neck, satisfied that he relieved his itch, then turned to look at his long time friend. His deep gaze became serious as he lowered his head as if to prevent anyone else from hearing. Which seemed amusing to Jonathan considering it was just them in that patch of garden. 

“You know my friend? The one that lives across town?” He began in a low tone. Jonathan gave a short nod in remembrance. 

“Ryan?” 

“That’s the one.” Luke confirmed before looking left and right. “Well I visited him a few days ago. He was acting a bit weird, jumpy even.” For a moment Jonathan felt concern for the other dog wondering what could have spooked him. “He told me that there were dogs running around the streets, causing all kinds of trouble. For humans and dogs alike.” Jonathan gave Luke a deadpanned expression. 

“Seriously? Luke they are just strays! They do this kind of thing all the time.” He sighed in exasperation and shook his head. Every dog that lived a sheltered life knew of the strays beyond their homes. How crafty they all were. The lies they told just to steal food from under your nose. Everyone knew not to trust a stray. 

Luke puffed out his chest and gave a low growl. “These strays were different! He said that they were being more bold.” Now Luke nervous. “They would steal things from the humans just to get them to chase them, then the rest would steal all the food the person left behind.” He explained but something told Jonathan that’s not the part that made him nervous. Luke seemed hesitant to tell him the next part.

“Is that all?” He coaxed his friend with one eyebrow raised in a skeptical expression. 

“They… They…”

“They, what?”

“.... They have been attacking pets left alone…”

Jonathan felt as if his stomach dropped from a high building. He searched his friends eyes for any sign that he was just joking. That he was telling him this to scare him like they tell stories to scare little pups. There was no hint of humor or amusement in the older dogs eyes. Only foreboding and warning. 

“They seriously do that? They attack their own species? Why the hell would they do that!” He jumped to his paws and began to pace. The younger dog was shocked with this news. “How bad is it?” He looked back to Luke who stayed seated.

“A few dogs have ended up in the vet because of them, from what Ryan told me…” Jonathan sat back down to digest this new information. 

Silence stretched out between both dogs, broken only by the birdsong from the trees and the two women across the yard speaking. When Jonathan finally gained his bearings he let out a low breath. That seemed to snap Luke out of his own funk as the dog sat up straighter. He seemed to realize that he was scaring his friend with his speak of vicious strays. 

“Hey, it’s called a rumor for a reason right? Ryan hasn’t seen any of these supposed attacks or caught wind of dangerous strays.” He began to assure the smaller dog as he got to his paws. “I am sure the true story has been exaggerated as it went from dog to dog.” 

Jonathan perked up a bit more at that and nodded. “Yeah, most dogs love to tell dramatic stories.” He laughed and shook his head. Feeling silly for giving in to his emotions and believing this supposed rumor. “It probably went through Adam and he couldn’t help but add his own twists.” Luke nodded his agreement.

“How about a game of tug of war?” The black and white dog offered as they made their way out of the garden. “I want a rematch for last time!” He demanded as he bounded over to grab the long white and blue rope toy.

There was a bark of laughter from Jonathan as he followed at a more leisurely pace.  “You’re still upset over losing? It was a fair game!” He teased with a wide grin and earned a dirty look from Luke.

“Fair? How is calling out ‘Look a squirrel!’ fair?” This time Jonathan howled with laughter at the memory. This seemed to upset Luke further.

“Not my fault you were gullible enough to believe me! It was an intense game either way.” He chirped in a playful manner as he reached his friend and grabbed the other end. His teeth fastening in a tight hold as he got into position. Luke glared at him from the other end with some amusement lining the edge of his gaze.

“Your scrawny butt is going down.” He mumbled around the toy.

“Bring it own, powder puff ball.” 

Thus the grueling game began.

* * *

 

“Bye Tracy! Bye Luke!” Abbie called while waving from her spot near their backyard gate. The ginger and her dog were heading home to enjoy some time together. Jonathan stood on his back legs to peer over the edge. 

“See ya Luke!” He barked with his tail wagging. “Maybe next time I come over to your house!” He offered with a wide smile.

“I can show you the new dog house they made me!” Luke called back before they turned the corner and disappeared. When they were gone, Jonathan dropped back down onto all fours. 

Abbie smiled down at him and rubbed the space between his ears in a loving manner. “I’ll go get lunch started for all of us. Charlie will be home soon.” She informed her beloved pet before turning back to the house. The beautiful young woman hummed a sweet melody to herself as she walked up the porch steps. Jonathan watched her until she opened the back door and went inside. The soft click of the knob reached his ears from where he stood by the gate door. 

Now on a regular day he would have found a nice spot to sun himself in the backyard and had a lazy day. Or he would have scoured the bushes for any small insects that made themselves at home on the branches. He could even go track down some of his toys that were scattered around the house.

These were all ideal options which he wanted to do. Though today was anything but a regular day. Jonathan turned to head to the left of the gate his friend had exited through minutes ago. Instead he went to take his post at a small hole in between the wooden boards of the fence. He discovered the hole a few months back after he saw some squirrels nibbling at the wood, for reasons beyond his understanding.

At first he thought nothing of the hole. Fences always had various holes in them. So long as it kept anything dangerous out of his family's backyard he didn’t bother to mess with it. Until one day he found out the hole was of some interest. 

His ears perked as the sound of gravel shifting under paws reached his ears. _ He’s here.  _ The black and brown dog lowered his head and shifted so he could peer out of the hole. 

For a moment there was nothing on the other side of his fence. All he could hear was the indication that some dog was walking down the back paths that stretched behind the houses. He held his breath in anticipation as he waited for what he knew was coming. The sound of gravel shifting drew closer and closer. His heart began to race with the thrill of the next few moments, even if  nothing major ever happened.

Then, from the shadows of the fences on the opposite side, the familiar figure stepped out into the bright sunlight. He saw the thick silver and black coat first. The dog seemed twice Jonathan’s size with the fur that covered his body. It was always flattened down with mud or dirt, yet still seemed to glow within the sun's rays. As Jonathan took in the sight of the dog that only appeared a few times of month, he found himself gazing into the deep hazel colored eyes. 

Though the dog's gaze wasn’t on him, Jonathan knew what his eyes looked like. Only because sometimes he ended up being closer to his fence, unlike today. The strange dog looked down one way of the gravel path then the other. Jonathan longed to ask the dog who he was. Why he came by this way once and awhile. Most importantly?

What he could do to take away the deep pain in his gaze. 

That was the one thing that always stuck with Jonathan when he saw the dog. Despite how strong he looked, how much power he radiated, there was a hollow pain in his eyes. A deep pain that seemed to go on for ages. He didn’t think any dog should have that kind of pain. Stray or not. 

Today would be the day. Today he would finally call out to the stranger. To learn his name. To discover once and for all who he was. 

Jonathan took a deep breath. He bunched up his legs to ready himself to leap up and over and confront the dog. He could do this. He could do this. He could -

“Jonathan, lunchtime!” Abbie called from where she poked her head out from the back door.

Jonathan swung his head toward her, startled as he had been so caught up in trying to find the nerve to speak to the stranger. He looked back to the hole and was distraught to find the dog had vanished. As if he was made of shadow instead of flesh and bone. With a disgruntled noise of disapproval he turned and began to head towards the door that Abbie held open for him. Despite there being a dog door he could have used.

“What’s wrong Jonathan? You look upset.” She crouched before her dog and put her slender hands on either side of his large head. Her comforting green gaze met with his downtrodden blue one. The dog gave a low puff in a best response to her. “Lunch will make you feel better won’t it?” She offered as she planted a loving kiss on his wet nose. 

He barked low and soft as he followed her into the kitchen. Jonathan perked up once he caught sight of Charlie standing near the kitchen isle, chewing on a freshly made sandwich. 

“Hey Jon, who's my best boy?” Charlie called once he caught sight of his loyal friend. Jonathan barked loud this time and his tail began to have a mind of it’s own. “Good boy.” Charlie commented with a wide grin. 

Abbie chuckled as she grabbed his food dish and set it down for him to begin eating. It was a mix of heated up vegetables and some of the meat she used in the sandwiches she made. 

This was his favorite thing about the couple. They never gave him traditional dog food. Abbie had discovered that some foods that they eat were healthy for him to eat. So when he was able to eat more solid foods that is when his three square meals of vegetables and meat began. He could not have been a luckier dog. 

With his head buried in his bowl, the chunks of meat and vegetables disappearing before one could blink, he listened to the idle conversation of the couple standing above him.

“Today has been beautiful.” Abbie commented as she began to clean up the cookware she used. “Sunny all day. Amazing temperatures. Only a few big white fluffy clouds.” The sound of the tap turning on filled his sensitive ears.

“It has, hasn’t it?” Charlie was polishing off the rest of his sandwich. “On my drive home I saw many people taking advantage of a day like this.” Dishes clattered together as Abbie put them in the dishwasher. Jonathan was licking the bottom of his food bowl, trying to get some more taste of the already finished meal.

“Are you thinking what I am thinking then?” With his belly full he looked up at the young couple who were smiling at one another. His ears perked as he sensed where this was going. Charlie looked at him and chuckled as he caught his gaze.

“What do you say Jonathan? Should we head for the park today?” He earned a loud happy bark in response. The couple began to have a giggle fit as Jonathan ran from the kitchen to the front door. He began to pace back and forth as he waited for the pair to catch up.

“Alright Jonathan. Remember to behave today.” Abbie commented as she appeared with his leash in had. There was a soft ‘click’ as it was attached to the metal loop. Jonathan let his tail swing heavily back and forth as he kept his eyes on the door. 

Charlie finally arrived, wiping away bread crumbs, and opened the door for the pair. “Ladies and dogs first.” He bowed with a wink to his wife as the two passed. She giggled and took his hand as he followed them out the door. 

Jonathan was lead to the large car that belonged to Charlie. He moved to the set of doors just behind the front seats and opened one up. 

“Up Jonathan.” Abbie called. He didn’t need to be told twice. 

With a bunch of his muscles he leapt up and into the back seat of the sleek grey car. The door was shut behind him as the couple went to their appropriate seats. Abbie hopped in first and looked back at Jonathan with a gentle smile.

“Ready to go have some fun?” She reached a hand back and brushed it through the thick fur on his neck. He leaned forward and licked at her inner elbow to confirm that he was indeed ready. She smiled once again before turning as her husband entered the car.

“Here we go to the park!” Charlie announced with the biggest grin he could manage. Abbie laughed at his antics and set her hand on his thigh for a moment. As the car started up Jonathan looked out the window.

The thoughts of Luke’s rumor and the strange dog were pushed to the back of his mind. When the car began to roll out of the driveway, all he decided to think of was having a good time at the park with his family. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, PennPal here! Welcome to the second chapter of Beyond The Fence. I just wanted to thank every one who has left kudos on this story and those that have given it a look. It means a lot that many of you are supportive of this idea and are enjoying it. Heres to hoping that you are satisfied by the end of this story, because from this chapter things are going to ramp up. So tighten your seat belts and enjoy the ride!

“I am telling you that I saw them right outside my front door! Why would I lie about that?”

“Marcel that’s a load of dog shit and you know it. They wouldn’t be that far into a neighborhood like yours, unless they want a one way ticket to the slammer.”

Jonathan had been hoping for a nice time at the park with Abbie and Charlie as a way of relaxing and putting any troubles into the back of his mind. The car ride there had been a huge help if he had to be honest. With the wind tugging at his fur, like fingers teasing and tugging, when he stuck his head outside the window had been comforting. He loved going for car rides just for that reason alone, no matter the destination set. Music had been flowing from the speakers and he listened to Abbie as she sang along to one of her favorite songs.

His excitement had reached its breaking point when they pulled into the parking lot of the large dog park. A massive area of land that was fenced off so dogs could run around without their leashes on and not get out. Trees towered far above and a beautiful lake sparkled within the center of it all. Plenty of humans and their dogs were already enjoying their time at the park. He caught sight of an intense game of fetch between a few of the bigger dogs that came here. Down at the lake some dogs were either taking a well deserved drink or were going for a fun dip in the cool water.

The sounds of dogs barking and their owners laughing and talking filled his ears. Scents of dogs familiar and not wafted over his nose among the fresh cut grass and blossoming flowers.

Abbie had crouched down and unhooked his leash from his collar, beaming at her best friend. She gave his head a quick rub before standing up.

“Go on Jonathan, go play. And remember to behave!” She waggled her finger at him as emphasis on the behaving part. Even though they both knew she didn’t have to tell him twice.

At the compliance of his owners he had took off into the park with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. His feet thrummed the grassy ground in beat with his heart. It was exhilarating and never got old.

His good mood had to be brought down when he had come across two of his other friends deep in an argument. They were standing near the lake and were nose to nose with their hackles rising.

Marcel, the black and brown dog with a need for an attitude adjustment, was squaring off against a bigger dog. He was grey with a black muzzle that curled into a frown.

“You heard the rumors just like I did Brian. They are getting brave! So I don’t think they would worry about getting chased off by animal control.” Marcel narrowed his eyes and let out a small growl of annoyance. Jonathan decided he should step in before a fight broke out amongst the two.

“Whoa, hey guys chill out.” Both dogs jerked their heads towards him and ended up taking a step back as he got closer. “What is with this arguing? You know the park rules, no fighting.”

“He started it.” Marcel accused as he shot a venomous glare towards Brian who looked baffled.

“How did I start it?” He asked in a bewildered cry that caught some stares from some passing dogs.

“By calling me a liar. I know what I saw.”

“You are one! No way strays would go into the hillside homes!”

“I am not. If anything you are to god damn dumb to comprehend what I am telling you.” The smaller dog sneered with a curl of his lips. Before Brian could shoot back a retort and start the argument all over again Jonathan came between the pair.

“What do you mean strays were near your house?” He turned to Marcel first with his eyebrows coming together in confusion. Marcel huffed and sat down on haunches.

“Two days ago I saw some strays rooting around in the neighbor’s trash. They were causing a huge mess and I thought for sure they would be caught. But the moment the porch lights came on they were gone, just like that!”

Jonathan found his mind wandering back to the rumor Luke had told him about the strays. Was this what he had meant about them being more bold? Going into neighborhoods they hadn’t been caught dead in before? Confliction began to rise in his chest that he had to beat back down. He could try and comprehend these thoughts and feelings later, right now he had to play peacekeeper.

“It could have been raccoon Marcel. If it was dark out you could have been mistaken.”

Marcel gave a derivative snort at that. “Those were some big raccoons then.” He decided with a raise of his eyebrow.

“A dog your size, everything seems bigger to you.” Brian teased with a grin.

“I am only a few inches shorter than you! You fatass!” Marcel countered as he made a face at the bigger dog.

“Hey! Stop it you two! You are supposed to be friends.” He looked to Marcel first. “We do not know what you did or did not see and we cannot call you out on it.” Then he looked to Brian. “There has been talk about strays being more drastic. Who's to say they wouldn’t try other neighborhoods farther from the city?”

Silence fell between the three dogs as the other two digested everything he told them. It was Brian who broke the silence.

“Sorry about calling you a liar Marcel.” He mumbled in an awkward manner as he cast a sidelong glance to the water that rippled beside them on the lake edge. The smaller dog gave a curt nod.

“Yeah I’m sorry too. This whole stray things has got me on edge I guess.” Marcel apologized with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jonathan smiled at the two and nudged Brian. “Why don’t we get in some needed exercise? I saw Orion dominating the fetch group.” He offered as a way of distraction. He came here to have fun, not to worry about silly rumors of strays. Animal control would deal with them with time, so why should ordinary pets have to worry about it?

“Oh hell no! We can’t let that squeaky voiced nuthead claim to be champion of fetch.” Marcel jumped to his feet and raised his high. Pride was brimming in his gaze as he began to march in the direction of where the group of dogs were gathered, priming to chase the ball once again.

“I bet my favorite chew bone I can catch the ball the most times.” Brian declared as he bounded after Marcel with his heavy tail swinging in excitement.

“I’ll take that bet and raise you a week's worth of my treats.” The black and brown dog grinned at his friend with determination.

“You are so on! Care to make any bets Jonathan?” Both looked back at the dog who trailed a few steps behind.

“Alright, I will put in with half my rope toys.” He conceded much to the delight of the other two dogs. “I am sure going to enjoy that bone of yours Brian, and your treats Marcel!” Jonathan barked with laughter and rushed past the pair.

“Not if I have any say in it!” Brian shot after him with Marcel following close behind, right on his heels.

This was the kind of day Jonathan had been expecting when his owner’s first brought him to the park. He lived for prosperous days like this one, where the most he had to worry about was what position he would sleep in that night.

He hoped that all these rumors about the strays would die with time. Like all big talk of the town did at one point or another.

 

* * *

 

“I was thinking about making chicken alfredo tonight. Sound good?” Abbie asked as the pair of them lead Jonathan back to their car. They had been there a good two hours, which he had spent catching  up with old friends and getting enough energy out to let him sleep well tonight. His owners had spent it talking to some of their own friends. Now they were heading home for the day which he did not put up a fight with, his muscles were aching from all the running he did.

“Anything sounds good when you make it honey.” Charlie leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to his wife’s cheek. That earned a soft chuckle from her as she playfully shoved at his shoulder.

“You are such a sap!” The young auburn haired woman smiled.

“A sap you married.” He shot back with a bright smile towards the woman he loved. She gave a comfortable sigh and leaned her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Jonathan offered his own smile at the couple walking a pace ahead of him. He couldn’t be more happy that the immense love they shared for one another was outstretched to him as well. He considered himself lucky that they were looking to adopt when he was being given away. His mother always told him timing was everything and there couldn’t have been a more perfect time.

This made him think of the strays that were abandoned on the streets, without humans to care and love them. Forgotten by society and forced to live only by what they could find in trash cans and with the street knowledge they gain over time. Jonathan couldn’t believe any dog would enjoy that kind of life, with all the hardships it offered. The trials and tribulations just to get through one day at a time.

Never to know the love of humans or the companionship it offered. They also had to fear being caught by animal control. He knew the stories surrounding the shelter.

If a dog is too much trouble, or isn’t adopted after a period of time, they are euthanized. To save any grief for society at having to deal with yet another stray dog. He pitied those dogs.

Jonathan was brought out of his sad musing by the chorus of dogs barking. Now he wouldn’t have found it so odd, they were leaving a dog park after all, but the sound was growing closer. To add to the chaotic noise the shouts of humans filled the air, barely audible by the  loud and boisterous dogs. Abbie and Charlie looked to around to try and find the source of the noise.

“What is going on?” Abbie had to speak up to be heard over the barking.

Jonathan didn’t listen to Charlie’s response because at that moment the source of the barking made an appearance around the far corner of the parks gates. Or should he saw, the sources.

Six dogs, all of varying sizes, were making a break across the large expanse of the parking lot. All letting out whooping laughter and howls of enjoyment. They startled a family just leaving the park, sending their pets into a panic as the strays made snickering comments towards them. All six dogs shot past with blinding speed. Soon enough the source of the yelling appeared as a group of animal control were rounding the same corner.

It was animal control and they looked rather exhausted from the obvious chase going on. Jonathan didn’t have eyes for them, because the group of strays were barreling right towards him and his owners.

The largest dog was bounding ahead and almost slammed into Jonathan as he ran past. Two dogs of a smaller variety were right on his heels. The small one looked at Jonathan and sneered.

“Nice bling, kibble muncher!” That earned laughter from his buddy as the two rounded past a car that the bigger dog disappeared behind.

Jonathan felt his hackles raised in defiance at the insult. _Kibble muncher?_ He wanted to run after those strays and tell them off but the leash kept him in place. The wind was displaced as the second pair, both about his own size, ran by. They didn’t shoot any insults his way, but the tougher looking one sent him a malicious glare.

He was taken aback by the hatred that burned within the unfamiliar light brown gaze. What did he ever do to him? Jonathan hoped it was just a mutual hatred he had for all pets and not just a newfound one for him.

Then the last dog got up close and personal with him as he slammed into Jonathan. Due to the larger size he was barreled over and fell to the hard cement. There came a shocked cry from Abbie and Charlie when their dog was pushed over.

As he began to push himself he found himself locking gazes with the larger dog. His breath was stolen at the familiar deep hazel eyes. Ones he longed to get a closer look at. To meet the dog behind the eyes and try and help take away the pain that lingered there.

Jonathan was frozen in place as the stray pushed himself to his paws and towered over him while he was still halfway on the ground. The hazel gaze narrowed in disgust as they caught sight of the collar. Then the dog spoke in a voice that sent a chill down Jonathan’s spine.

“What are you looking at clean paws?”

He found his voice not working as he tried to get out a response. Instead his eyes widened and his jaw moved up in down to try and help his brain connect to his mouth again. Before he got the chance the pounding of feet drawing closer stole the strays attention away.

The animal control personnel were within a few yards of them and closing the gap. With one last scathing look at Jonathan the stray turned and bolted after his companions. Jonathan kept his eyes glued to the last spot the nameless, and all too familiar, dog had stood.

_It was him! The stray from behind the fence!_

His mind whirled as it tried to process all that had happened.

“Jonathan, are you okay boy?” Abbie crouched before him and took his large face in her slender hands. Green eyes widened in worry for their dog as she scanned him for any serious injuries.

Jonathan blinked as her voice brought him back for the time being. To ease her worries he leaned forward and let his tongue pass over her nose in a sign of affection. Relief washed over her eyes as she ruffled the fur on his neck.

“Those strays sure are causing more trouble lately.” Charlie mused as he opened up the back door to let Jonathan inside. With a hearty leap he made it up and into the car, choosing to lay down for the ride back.

“I can’t believe they got this close to the dog park. What if they had found a way inside? All those poor dogs could be hurt by those unruly strays.” Abbie worried as the pair entered the front of the car. It roared to life as Charlie started it up.

“At least animal control was chasing them off for the meantime.” He offered to his wife as he began to maneuver the car to get out of the maze of parked cars. “I am sure they are doing all they can to clear up the streets.”

This didn’t seem to convince Abbie as she turned in her seat to look back at Jonathan. His gaze was on the window with his head resting on his paws and a distant look in his usually cheerful blue eyes. She brought her hand to brush against his shoulder and gained his attention.

“Don’t worry Jonathan. I am sure you won’t have to see those awful strays again.” She tried to assure him.

“I wish you were right Abbie.” He mumbled as he looked back at the car window as trees began to flash past.

“I wish you were right.”

 

* * *

 

_Jonathan looked up at the bright waning moon that filled the midnight sky. Stars dazzled around it and put on a display for the gentle hearted dog. The moon's silvery beam graced him with the light to traverse the old alleyway that stretched out before him._

_It made a stark difference to the grime and muck that littered the alley yet it couldn’t do anything to help the putrid scent that lingered in the air. He shook out his fur to try and steele his nerves._

_“One paw in front of the other Jonathan. One paw in front of the other.” He whispered to himself as he stepped around some building trash piles that tried to flank him on either side. The night air, that was silent in his own backyard, was filled with the sounds of city life. Cars honking at one another in loud displays of dominance, the distant screech of sirens echoing, and the occasional yelling of a lone human or two._

_Jonathan only wished to find his way out of the maze of an alleyway and back onto the streets. From there he could find a distinct landmark and make his way back to his home._

_His heart leapt into his throat as a loud clanging echo rattled his ears from behind and sent his mind into overdrive. He could only hope it was a stray cat or that the wind had blown over the trash can. Yet without the distinct feel of the breeze in his fur or angry hissing he knew his hopes were dashed._

_So as not to startle whoever stood behind him, he turned in a painfully slow manner. Widened blue eyes trailed down the length of the alley and to the culprit. From where the unfamiliar dog stood all he could make out was his outline as the moon's light cast a shadow that hid his features. Except the hazel eyes that shone like beacons on a foggy night. His heart was racing as the two had a stare down, a battle of will neither seemed ready to break._

_“You’re a long way from home, clean paws.” The voice, while deep and charming, held a tone of malice that sent icy fear through Jonathan’s stomach. He tried to speak yet it was as if something held his tongue and forced him into an unnatural silence. Instead he tried to convey his words through his eyes._

_He must have conveyed the wrong message because the stray began to advance on him. His lips curled back in a chest rumbling snarl, teeth seeming to glow in the soft light as his eyes pinned Jonathan to the spot._

_“You shouldn’t have come here. There is nothing for you or any of you disgusting pets.” The dog growled as he stalked closer. Claws clicking away at the cold cement and unforgiving dark eyes burning into his own blue ones. Jonathan began to feel panic rising in his chest as he tried to speak, to move, to do something besides stand there._

_“I believe you already know what happens to pets who go off leash.” There was a chilling chuckle that echoed around them as the stray was only a few steps from reaching him. Everything else fell away as all he could see was the flashing of those powerful jaws while he laughed, the muscles that rippled under the thick fur coat, those mesmerizing hazel eyes that he had been so curious of now holding only hateful promises._

_Tears rose up in Jonathan’s sky blue eyes as the fear was overwhelming him at this point. He wanted to yell at the stray to stop. To think about what he was planning on doing. Anything that would get him out of this deadly situation._

_He never got the chance._

_With a devilish bark the dog launched forward. The last thing Jonathan got to see was those large jaws stretching wide and aimed right at his exposed throat._

 

* * *

 

With a gasping breath Jonathan’s eyes snapped open and looked around in desperation. His heart was racing as he focused on the two sleeping forms on the bed on either side of him, both relaxed and comfortable. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat and looked towards the bedroom window where a beam of moonlight was shining down across the hardwood floor.

As his mind came to grips that he had been dreaming his shoulders slumped and he let out a heaving sigh. He pushed himself up and off the bed, careful not to disturb the other occupant, and moved to sit in the light of the moon.

“It was just a dream.” He spoke aloud as he studied the brilliant night sky. There were no sounds that filled the night air like in his dream. No wailing of sirens or honking of car horns. He wasn’t surrounded on either side by towering alleyway walls with nowhere to run. Instead of the scent of decay and trash it was the warm scents of his home that helped calm his racing heart.

No other dog was in sight.

Jonathan lowered himself to his stomach once he felt the initial terrors of the nightmare begin to wear off. His head came to rest on his large paws while his eyebrows came together in frustration.

“They are just stupid rumors. If strays were hurting pets, there would be more worry about it.” He reasoned with himself, if only to drive away any worrying thoughts. To be able to get some more sleep before morning came. Being tired just because a few rampant thoughts caused bad dreams was something only a pup would be troubled by. Plus he could worry Abbie and Charlie if he started acting strange.

“Stupid Luke and his stories…” Jonathan mumbled as he closed his eyes with exhaustion starting to drag him down into the embrace of sleep. Yet he couldn’t help seeing one more thing before he fell into what he would hope to be a peaceful slumber.

  
Those pained hazel eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Species List:  
> Jonathan - German Shepherd  
> Luke - Bernese Mountain Dog  
> Brian - Belgian Mastiff  
> Marcel - Rottweiler  
> Unknown Dog #1- Norwegian Elkhound  
> Unknown Dog # 2 - Bull Terrier
> 
> (Please keep in mind these are my personal opinions for breeds for the guys! Thank you!)


End file.
